


Wedding Soundtrack

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [43]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Dancing, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Parenthood, Sadism, Threesome - M/M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, based on certain songs that we imagine would be played at Neil, Al and Tieria's wedding disco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***  
> These drabbles were written by Veda (rubyofkukundu) and Auto (autohaptic).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/61119.html>

**Twelve Girls Band - Shangri-La**  
Tieria knows nothing about the first dance. One of his colleagues had mentioned to him, weeks ago, that it was something they were meant to do on their wedding day, but when Tieria had asked Al about it, Al had been very evasive about the whole thing and had just told Tieria not to worry.  
  
Now, as the lights dim, and Al and Neil walk out onto the dance floor to take up their positions, it all becomes clear as day. It's a surprise. For Tieria.  
  
The music starts up, and with a flutter of happiness, Tieria realises that it's his favourite song that they're playing. He'd never intended to have a favourite; he hardly knows music at all; but the song had come free in a compilation that Neil had picked up in some music store or other, and to Tieria's surprise, he found that he couldn't stop listening to it. It's just so peaceful. And to see that Al and Neil choose it because they knew--  
  
They start dancing and it's all perfectly choreographed. Al has his normal breathtaking grace, but even Neil is dancing well too, his dress flaring out in a beautiful arc as he spins, and that's when Tieria realises:  
  
They must have practiced this for so long.  
  
And all those times, Tieria had thought that they'd been sneaking off to have sex in the laundry room!

***

 **Kylie Minogue - Fever**  
There's a round of applause as soon as the song is over. Al and Neil both take a bow, and Tieria's almost overwhelmed with emotion. He goes to get up, but before he can, he's stopped by a proffered hand.  
  
Tieria follows the arm up to its owner: Lyle Dylandy, in his green bridesmaid's dress, smiling.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Tieria nods happily. "You may."  
  
So Lyle leads him out onto the dance floor, and just when Tieria's about to wonder exactly how this dancing thing works, Lyle pulls him close and twirls them both around, one hand in Tieria's and the other coming to rest, quite happily, on Tieria's ass.  
  
"Oi!" Tieria hears Neil shout good-humoredly. "Watch where you put your hands, Lyle!"  
  
"What?" counters Lyle. He grins down at Tieria. "I'm just welcoming my brother-in-law into the family!"  
  
Tieria smirks back as he hears Neil laughing behind him, then he reaches down and squeezes Lyle's ass too.

***

 **Robert Randolph & The Family Band - Ain't Nothing Wrong With That**  
As the music begins to get a bit more upbeat, the other guests, by degrees, start filtering out onto the dance floor.  
  
Halle's not ready for that just yet, because he's busy surveying the room to see who's most likely to go get him a beer, but then he notices one of the company and he stops.  
  
Look at him. Poor Puppy's fucking aching for a dance. You can see it his eyes. He's practically whimpering. You can also see that he's trying his hardest not to show it, because he doesn't want to upset his Chew-toy, who apparently has a phobia of shaking his ass and having a good time.  
  
Luckily for Puppy, Halle's a charitable guy. He forgets his beer for the moment and goes to solve the problem.  
  
"Oi Puppy, we're fucking dancing."  
  
Saji lights up like a honest-to-goodness Christmas tree.  
  
It's easy to tell that Klaus isn't too happy about being left alone, even if he doesn't want to admit it. But it's also easy to tell that he likes all his genitalia in one place, so he does the sensible thing and keeps his mouth shut.  
  
As they dance, with the guy on their left not so surreptitiously checking out Saji's ass (and Halle'll have to keep an eye on that one) Halle can see the jealousy roiling through Klaus like a huge-ass neon sign.  
  
It's fucking hilarious.  
  
Halle would laugh, but he knows that some of the guests are of a more sensitive nature, and Neil probably wouldn't enjoy a room full of people crapping themselves in unison on his wedding day. Shame.

***

 **Mint Royale - Don't Falter**  
There have been so many people to see and to talk to that Neil has hardly had a chance to speak to his husbands (and his heart still flutters at the word) in the past half-hour.  
  
But then, as Neil pauses at the bar to get himself a drink, Al happens to wander up with Tieria in tow.  
  
Al slides an arm around Neil's waist and Tieria takes Neil's hand in his.  
  
Neil turns to look at them both and his heart just swells so much that he can barely contain himself. He grins, breathlessly, and Al grins back. Tieria smiles too, that little pleased smile of his, and suddenly Neil's giggling and he doesn't even know why.  
  
Al's grin grows so wide that Neil doesn't know what to do but kiss him, giddily, and kiss Tieria too. A round of applause goes up from around the room, with a few cheers included, and as Neil pulls back to look at _his husbands_ , still smiling, he thinks that he might just be the happiest man alive.

***

 **Madonna - Cherish**  
"Why is everyone drinking that, daddy?" Revive asks, sitting across Al's lap, kicking his legs gently back and forth. "Does it taste good?"  
  
"Probably not to you," Al says, leaning in to say it into Revive's ear because the music is starting up for the next song, and Neil and Lyle are dancing together. "But you can try it if you like."  
  
Of course, Revive likes. Al prompts him ask for it _nicely_ instead of grabbing like a spoiled child, and by that time Tieria's settled down into the seat next to Al's and has taken the champagne out of Al's hand to take a sip. It's a slow sip, and as those beautiful eyes catch Al's over the edge of the glass Tieria sends, _They look incredibly attractive, don't they?_  
  
"Faaather," Revive whines. "Daddy said _I_ could have a sip!"  
  
"Did he tell you to ask for it instead of whine for it?" Tieria quips; Al sends, _God, yes. They do._  
  
"Yes." Revive's tone now is remorseful, and he's looking down at his hands, which are twisting together. He does hate to upset his father, which is kind of amusing considering how much of a brat he is to Neil and Al.  
  
"Then do so, and you may have a sip. However, you're _not_ permitted to throw it on the floor if you dislike it."  
  
Revive sniffs once, like he was ever crying, and says in a clear voice. "May I please have a sip of the bubble drink?"  
  
Al grins; it's not called the bubbly for no reason at all. Tieria, meanwhile, praises Revive, informs him of the proper name, and hands the glass to him. Revive is scrupulously careful, and does a very good job showing no reaction at all to his intense dislike of the drink, which Al feels because he's dipped inside Revive's head to get his real reaction.  
  
"I don't like _champagne_. It tickles my nose," Revive says, handing the glass back to Tieria. "Thank you, father."  
  
 _He can be taught,_ Al sends.  
  
Tieria just shakes his head and smiles, and settles in to watch the Dylandy brothers dance the rest of the song. Quietly, Al puts his arm around Tieria, and is pleased when Revive decides to lay down half on Tieria's lap, and half on his own. _These_ are the things Al cherishes. Not just the people in his life, but the moments, even the terribly domestic ones that happen in the middle of their wedding reception.

***

 **Ramy Ayach - Mabrouk**  
Klaus is busy doing his best impression of "I am completely comfortable with this situation. I am just chilling out over here in the corner, and I am not terrified that at any minute someone is going to force me to dance" when Soran comes up and sits next to him, adding a further "uncomfortable silence" facet to all of Klaus' troubles.  
  
Two agonisingly awkward minutes later, and a new song starts up, which sounds kinda--  
  
He couldn't have could he? Does Soran even listen to music? But it does sound--  
  
"Hey, Soran," Klaus asks, "did you request this song?"  
  
Soran downs the last of whatever it is that he's been drinking, and fixes Klaus with a stare.  
  
"Uh--" Suddenly Klaus regrets saying anything.  
  
Seriously. What the hell is that look supposed to mean? Yes? No? I'm fucking offended that you asked? I fucking love this song? All of the Above?  
  
Luckily, just when Klaus thinks he might not survive the bleak conversation vacuum that seems to be opening up beneath his feet, Saji returns.  
  
"Klaus." Saji smiles, rosy cheeked and-- a little bit drunk? After just a couple songs? "Let's dance?"  
  
Fuck yes, thinks Klaus, _anything_ to get out of here. And so, for the first time in his life (or at least, the first time that he's not tempted to eradicate from his memory with a bucket of bleach and a blow torch) Klaus willingly wanders out onto the dance floor.

***

 **Counting Crows - Accidentally in Love**  
Neil wanders up holding something in a napkin. "Hey look, Tieria, they've put the cake out. Do you want some?" He sits down at the table. "Or do you not like wedding cake?"  
  
Tieria looks at the slice in Neil's napkin. "I don't know. I've never eaten wedding cake before."  
  
"You've never...?" starts Neil, and then stops when he realizes who he's talking to. He shakes his head. "Here, do you want to try some of mine first?"  
  
Tieria is going to say yes, but before he gets the chance to, Neil's already broken a piece off of his slice and is holding it up to Tieria's lips.  
  
Well, being fed wasn't exactly what Tieria had in mind, but he's happy to go along with it anyway. He opens his mouth to take a bite, but suddenly the cake's gone and Neil's holding nothing but empty air.  
  
Tieria turns around to see Al smirking as he takes the piece of stolen cake and pops it into his mouth.  
  
"Allelujah Haptism...!" Tieria starts, intending to scold Al for his behaviour, but he stops himself. Suddenly, his heart is beating faster in his chest. He pauses for a moment, and then whispers, "Allelujah _Dylandy_."  
  
Al smiles at him then, brilliantly, and Tieria only just has time to smile in return before he's almost tackled to the floor by a hug from Neil.

***

 **The Verve Pipe - Happiness Is**  
The song gets played when everyone's having a bit of a break-- due to needing to consume more booze, as far as Al can tell, based on the way nearly everyone's crowded over by the bar-- and the dance floor is empty.  
  
Well, almost empty. As soon as it starts, Neil pulls Revive and Anew out on the dance floor, leaning over and whispering in their ears. Al has no idea what he's whispering, so he sits back and watches as Revive, Anew, and Neil proceed to _make fools of themselves_.  
  
Obviously, the command must have been to dance silly, because Al can't see anything else, and he's laughing too hard to care. He doesn't even notice the song, beyond noticing that it has a beat and guitar riff that matches their movements. Vaguely. Revive and Neil run over to him at the end, all out of breath and grinning, and Anew departs to go find Patrick or Kati.  
  
"What's that!" Al calls out to Neil, over whatever they're playing now; he doesn't recognize it.  
  
Neil doesn't say anything at first, just leaning down and pressing a kiss to Al's lips. Not too deep, then not deep for very long because Revive starts to giggle next to them. When it breaks, Neil leans his forehead against Al's and whispers, "it's what happiness is."

***

 **Lene - Its Your Duty**  
It's not that Tieria has any particular result in the mind, when he requests the song. He just knows it's some of that obnoxious music that Regene used to play, and that the chorus will no doubt end up with hilarity ensuing-- especially given the liberal amounts of alcohol nearly everyone's consumed.  
  
What he gets is Al dancing with Revive, leaned over and shaking his booty, and Revive shaking his right along. And laughing, red-cheeked with exertion, and all Tieria can think is that he is incredibly lucky.  
  
Then Neil drags him to join them, and Tieria's had enough champagne-- not that it takes much-- that he actually does.

***

 **Steve Winwood - Arc of a Diver**  
Nobody requests it, as far as Al can tell. The DJ just plays it, probably as part of his collection of romantic songs. It's not a bad pick, all in all-- the music is somewhere in the middle between fast and slow and he finds himself wiggling his ass with the chorus.  
  
"Isn't this song fantastic?" Neil, who has been dancing with Tieria, asks from behind Al.  
  
"I was just thinking that!" Al says; he doesn't get farther than that before Anew tugs at his hands. Laughing, Al picks her up and dances that way, her fluffy dress squished against Al's tux. Her laugh is no less precious than Revive's and Al thinks that he could soon have a little girl, too. That in mind, he turns his head to press a kiss against Anew's forehead as she wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on top of one arm.  
  
"Uncle Al!" she squeals, and sends Al into laughter again. He really hopes one of the babies will be a girl-- he and Tieria just about have everything ready to collect sperm samples and try to create zygotes.

***

 **KC and the Sunshine Band - (Shake Shake Shake) Shake Your Booty**  
As soon as it starts playing, Patrick knows that he _has to_ dance to this song. _Has to. Has to._ And he wants to show Kati just _how good_ he is at dancing, how, when he starts strutting his stuff on the dance floor, he can be certain that there's not going to be a dry pussy in the room.  
  
But, the problem, Patrick knows, is that Kati doesn't really like to dance at all.  
  
So, he gathers together all his cunning wiles, and sidles up to her with the most innocent smile that he can muster.  
  
Kati sighs. "Patrick, I'm not going to dance with you."  
  
Patrick's face falls. He didn't even get the chance to ask! But! Patrick is not some kind of flim flam who buckles at the first taste of defeat. He's a fighter!  
  
"Oh please, Kati." He whines. "Please please please please _please_."  
  
"No."  
  
"If you would just--"  
  
"No."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No."  
  
 _Balls._ But then, maybe if he could just make her--  
  
"No."  
  
Patrick huffs indignantly. "I didn't even say anything!"  
  
But Kati just levels him with that certain glare of hers, and Patrick knows, instantly, that this is not a fight he's going to win.  
  
"Fine." He pouts, and wanders off to find Anew, because he's going to dance to this song with _someone_ , goddammit.  
  
Anew, who is currently dancing with Al-- _Jesus Christ_! Does that man not know when to leave well enough alone? Unceremoniously, and with a hearty shove to the shoulder, Patrick barges Mr cock-end out of the way.  
  
"Whoops!" The cock-end just smiles. "Sorry, Patrick, I didn't mean to bump into you there."  
  
Patrick just gives him _a look_ , picks up his daughter, and dances away.

***

 **Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You**  
Tieria doesn't really notice the song at first. It's just something slow, and it sounds like most people around him have heard it before even though Tieria hasn't. But then, there's a lot of popular music that Tieria's never heard before, so he doesn't really give it any thought, just sits quietly, resting his feet, with Revive tired out and placid on his lap.  
  
Neil and Al are dancing some way off, slowly, heads on each other's shoulders.  
  
And somehow, even though Tieria's not really paying attention to the song, the words seem to sink into his consciousness of their own accord. The woman singing it sounds very sincere.  
  
Neil notices that Tieria's watching them, so he lifts his head and gives Tieria a wink, then he whispers something to Al, who looks up and waves.  
  
Haltingly, Tieria waves back.  
  
"Father?" Revive turns around in his arms. "Father, you're crying."  
  
"Yes," replies Tieria. "Yes I am."  
  
Revive's brow furrows in confusion. "Are you sad?"  
  
"No," says Tieria, wiping his eyes and smiling down at his son. "I'm very very happy."  
  
Revive's brow furrows further, trying to make sense of the situation. But Tieria just kisses the top of his head and holds him close while he watches his husbands dance.

***

 **Zya & Bada feat. Timbaland - The Way I Are (Axwell Original Remix)**  
"Oh my god!" Christina squeals from next to him, finger pointing at Revive. Who is apparently bodypopping along with the music-- not very well. Al was bodypopping earlier, so Lichty guesses that Revive is going on memory.  
  
"It's cute," Lichty whispers into Christina's hair, as he leans over to brush her hair aside and kiss the side of her neck.  
  
She all but _purrs_ \-- god she's so drunk, but he doesn't mind-- and says, "Let's go dance, too! I can show him more moves!"  
  
On second thought, maybe he does mind. Even so, he doesn't say a damn thing, because the top she's wearing lets her breasts jiggle with every little pop and, well, Lichty doesn't mind watching that one bit.

***

 **Pitbull - I Know You Want Me**  
When he finishes talking to one of his colleagues, Tieria goes in search of his husbands.  
  
Unsurpisingly, it doesn't take long to find them.  
  
There they are in the middle of the dance floor, ~~dancing~~ gyrating together in a way that makes Tieria think that he's going to enjoy it when they get home that evening.

***

 **Sin with Sebastian - Shut Up (And Sleep With Me)**  
Lyle doesn't request it until it's late enough that the kids are both tuckered out, curled up together on the floor next to the dance floor. They just wanted to sit out this song, four songs ago, and ended up falling asleep. Patrick's and Al's tux jackets are over them as blankets, because it's not nearly so warm if you're not dancing like a fool.  
  
The best part, Lyle thinks, is getting to see Kati and Lisa dance together. And Patrick stare longingly, like he doesn't think it's possible for his wife to-- but no, there's hope there too. And his cock tenting his trousers.  
  
Win, Lyle thinks, and goes to find Halle.

***

 **Mother's Finest - Thank You For the Love**  
Kati doesn't mean to dance. She really doesn't mean to.  
  
It's just that Lisa's already drunk and she drags Kati up and out of her chair before Kati even has a chance to protest.  
  
The beat, when it changes and Kati notices what they're dancing to, is slow and steamy, and Lisa decides to help things along not a little by squeezing Kati's ass in a way that is far more than just platonic.  
  
"Lisa," chastises Kati, as Lisa pulls her yet closer, "Patrick can see us."  
  
Lisa squeezes Kati's ass with her other hand and laughs, then she leans up and whispers in Kati's ear. "Let him watch."  
  
Wait, does Lisa mean now or-- Lisa smiles at her, teasingly, and Kati smirks in return. Looks like Patrick's got a surprise in store for him in the near future.

***

 **Franz Ferdinand - Michael**  
Lyle is busy dancing at the time (if by 'dancing' you mean 'swinging his hips to revel in the cool slide of the silk underlayer of his bridesmaid's dress as it shifts over his skin'), and Halle's dancing not too far away (if by 'not too far away' you mean 'close enough to breathe hotly down Lyle's neck in a way that makes the "fight or flight" part of Lyle's hind-brain careen deliciously into overdrive').  
  
But then the beat changes to something loud and insistent, and suddenly Lyle isn't dancing any more, he's pressed against the firm contours of Halle's body, with Halle's hands on his ass (hard enough for fingernails to dig in through the layers of lace, chiffon, and silk) and Halle's hips grinding into his own.  
  
And that's definitely _grinding_ ; in no way does what Halle's doing ever count as _dancing_ , not when Halle's hips move like that, rocking upwards strongly, forcefully, and Lyle is glad to fuck that he decided not to wear any underwear this evening.  
  
For a split-second Lyle worries about making a scene at his brother's wedding (even if the only people left are Confederacy and Lichty and French girl) but then Halle bites down on his neck, right over a tendon, and fuck it, Neil's probably too drunk to care anyway.  
  
So Lyle opens his mouth to beg, in no uncertain terms, that Halle fuck him right then and there on the dance floor, but before he can even get the first word out, he feels Halle's lips quirk against his neck, and suddenly Lyle's being roughly manhandled (just the way he likes it) out of the room and into the corridor.  
  
To be fair, few people at the wedding are strangers to Lyle and Halle and their-- _eccentricities_ , so hardly anyone so much as bats an eyelid at their exit.  
  
In fact, the only person who's bemused about the whole situation is one of the cleaners employed by the venue, at 8am the next morning, when he finds bloody shreds of green silk discarded on the otherwise pristine carpet of the hotel lobby.

***

 **Basement Jaxx - Plug it In**  
As soon as they're at the reception, Lasse scoots over to the DJ booth and asks how late the DJ is booked. When the DJ replies "midnight" with a questioning sort of look, Lasse grins and asks, "Can I make a request for the last song?"  
  
"Sure," the guy says, although hesitantly; Lasse guesses not many people request _last_ songs. "What do you want played?"  
  
Lasse writes it down on a piece of paper for him, and the DJ's eyebrows go up and he starts laughing. "Yeah, okay, I can play this for _last_ song."  
  
By the time last song rolls around, Lasse's nearly too drunk to dance to it. Feldt recognizes the song and ushers him to the dance floor, where she proceeds to prove her claim that she does too know how to dance dirty. And wraps one arm around Lasse's middle, and whispers dirty things into his ear. In French.  
  
He doesn't know it well, but he does know the words for pussy and cock, and they feature heavily.  
  
He can't fucking wait to get home.


End file.
